


The Runaway Pack

by RoseLoveBunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Argent, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Erica Reyes, Beta Vernon Boyd, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Kira Yukimura, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLoveBunny/pseuds/RoseLoveBunny
Summary: Everyone ran away from their families then meet Derek a alpha werewolf which he in turn bite everyone or allowed already weres into his makeshift mess up pack as they bonded in their unique way.





	1. Chapter 1

The Runways Pack  
Ok so this is my first story here so deal with it. I don’t care about what you think I just want to write so I am. Of course this is fanfiction that means I can do what ever I want to my favorite characters.  
This is mainly Sterek

  
Warning

  
Underage sex  
Underage Smoking  
Underage drinking  
Alpha/ Beta/ Omega universe  
Omega Fox Stiles  
Alpha Wolf Derek  
Original pack is alive  
All pack members are runaways

  
Oldest to Youngest

  
Derek is 24  
Aiden and Ethan 21  
Cora 20  
Erica, Boyd and Allison 19  
Scott , Jackson and Danny 18  
Lydia and Isaac 16  
Liam 15  
Stiles 14  
Lillian (Erica and Boyd’s Daughter) 3 (nothing and I mean nothing will happen to her or anyone under the age of 14 will happen to them)

  
With that being said this pink bunny is out  
☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡

It was a snowy day in California as a howl from a pack of wolves could be heard as they chased a deer down the mountain closer to their other pack members. The leader a big black wolf darted past his pack mates as they chased it down until he leaped up snapped the deer’s neck killing it. Once the deer was dead the leader along with his pack shift to their human forms. Derek the leader look at their kills laying across the ground. “What do we have?” Derek said as the hunting party count their kills. “I got three rabbits.” Allison said as she put on a sports bra and jeans. Scott and Jackson got two squirrels each. Boyd and the twin Aiden and Ethan both got one raccoon. Derek nodded seeing it wasn’t bad of a hunt. “Good. Allison , you and your girls skin the animals. Salt the smaller game for later use. Tonight we’re having deer.” Derek said as hoots and howls came from the hunting party as they collected their kills and headed back to their pack.

Derek’s pack contains mostly of teenagers with three young adults that are in their early twenties with the exception of one teen who just became a teenager this passed fall turning 14 making him the youngest as Derek is the oldest at 24 making them ten years apart. Derek’s pack contains about four secondary gender alphas of Derek himself, Allison, Scott and Aiden. Most of the pack are secondary gender betas being Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, their daughter Lilian. Then Ethan, Danny, Malia, Cora and Liam. As there being only three omegas being Stiles, Kira and Isaac.

  
All of them ran away from home never looking back to go back to society. Derek and Cora the lone survivors of their family murder just ran into the wild never coming back as Derek being the oldest of the two became pack alpha. Soon later they found two teenagers going through the stages of star cross lovers being Allison and Scott that didn’t last long as Allison after turning into a werewolf found love in not one but two girls Derek’s secret cousin werecoyote Malia and werefox Kira. Scott later found Isaac one day at a park in a nearby town convinced him to runaway from his abusive dad which he did after his alpha of a dirt bag sold him to a man in his forties. Next was Erica and Boyd when their parents kicked them out after finding out Erica was pregnant with their first child. Next was Lydia and Jackson after being abandoned by both parents at the age to ten and eleven before later down they found the pack needed help as Lydia was dying from no medical attention. Aiden, Ethan and Danny all ran away from their old pack as their was being massacred by the alpha who went crazy. Liam found the pack as he ran away from home after a physical fight with his stepdad. Then the youngest teen Stiles left his drunk dad after he neglect in taking care of him and after hearing offers of selling him to unknown alpha for his first heat. Which lead to Derek who was ten years older than Stiles start a relationship with his before Stiles first heat which would be soon.

  
When the hunting party came to see an old forgotten log cabin they saw Lydia, Erica, Malia, Danny and Liam carrying plastic bucket and a metal tub full of water and vegetation. “Hey guys how was the hunt?” Erica said walking up to her “husband” giving him a quick kiss. Jackson after getting puppy dog eyes from Lydia grabbed her bucket of vegetation. Allison gave a quick kiss and nuzzle to Malia as they walked and talk back to the cabin telling her what they are doing to the meet. Others past by after getting members of the pack before hanging their kills for Allison and her girls to skin and debone. After Derek and Scott hang the deer they went in search for their respectful omegas. They found all three omegas talking and laughing inside the cabin clean up rooms. The cabin was pretty spacious with two bedrooms on the first floor, four bedrooms on the second floor, a basement converted to a bedroom and an finished attic room too. It was a very lucky find. Derek found letters of overdue payments and legal documents dating back before he was born. Allison and her girls took the basement. Lydia and Cora choose to be Roommates as so did Jackson and Danny on the first floor. Erica and Boyd lives with their three year old daughter on the second floor with Scott and Isaac being next to them. As furthest away from where Aiden, Ethan and Liam’s rooms are as Derek invited Stiles to move into his room when he turned 14. First other pack members where weirded out by Derek wanted a14 year old as his mate but then again they didn’t question Allison and her girl’s relationship. Stiles was dusting the living room where there were bottles of wolf bane laced alcohol and weed from the weekend of long snowed in partying. Derek stepped behind his hugged Stiles kissed his neck and sucking on it. “Derek!~” Stiles moan out as Derek nuzzle his scent glands. “Your almost there my little fox.” Derek said smelling the pre heat coming off of Stiles. “Yes oh Luna yes.” Stiles said turning his body capturing a kiss from his Alpha. Derek pick up his Omega wrapping his legs around him and kissing Stiles harder and deeper. Stiles moan in the kiss as he felt Derek’s cock rubbing against his omega cunt. “Hey if I can’t play with my omega in the open space then you can’t either.” Allison said with her arms around Kira as she snuggled again her alpha. Derek pulled away looking over with a hard look before staying. “That didn’t stop anyone from this weekend.” Derek was referring to the unorthodox pack bonding they had after Lillian and Stiles fell asleep as Derek not wanting to involved Stiles as of yet to the pack late night bonding so he stayed with his and Lillian as the others bond. “You could have joined it wouldn’t be the first time.” Cora said palming herself after remembering the weekend of booze, drugs and sex. “Well I will be having something better here soon.” Derek said moving his hips making Stiles moan again. “We’ll be upstairs. Allison get the meat prep, Jackson your on campfire duty, Lydia and Isaac we're having deer meat stew tonight everyone else find something to do and no booze or weed that’s for the weekend.” Derek said before attacking Stiles lips again as everyone else starts doing their orders.

  
Once Derek and Stiles reach the attic room and Stiles fall onto the bed did Derek take of Stiles sweater and pants. Derek knows Stiles' pre heat is clouding his mind with lust of what will come so he been playing with him since yesterday after noon when the pre heat was too much. Reason why choose a mate ten years younger than him was because of how crazy his wolf went when first meeting him. Stiles was twelve years old starving from not eating for a whole week until Derek took him in his arms and back to the new formed pack nursing him back to health then giving him the bite turning him into a werefox. Derek was brought back to the present by Stiles moaning as he played with his soft omega chest. Male omega body’s look different when they reached puberty they developed breast like tissue that are normal a size of a beta. Of course instead of balls they have what is referred to omega cunt and a small penis. Derek suck on one tit as he played with the other and reverse. Derek then took off the underwear as Stiles only wear the two sizes big sweater as a dress. Derek made sure his omega was pleasured through this whole thing. Stiles' mind was so clouded by the want of pleasure all he could do was moan and thrust as pressure pool in his tummy. “Derek! Ah Derek more! I’m about to cu-" Stiles didn’t finish as he squirt fake sperm as Derek barley lick his cunt. “There is my omega back?” Derek asked Stiles nodded before hugging and giving Derek a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Derek.” Stiles said as he changed back into his oversized sweater and panties as Derek finally grabbed a long johns shirt. As they headed down Sties hold Derek’s hand as they reached the first floor. Derek can see Lydia and Isaac cutting vegetables they found into the boiling water and meat stirring it for a few. Lydia looked up to see Derek and Stiles coming down the stairs. “The Stew will be done in an hour.” Lydia said as Derek listen to where his pack is. The guys where outside playing a game of football with a vintage ball they found in the basement. Erica and Lillian where playing in the snow and cheered when Boyd won. Cora was taking care of the water that needed to be purified. Allison and her girls where still cutting and salting the meat putting the leftovers inside a storage shed just left of the property. Derek pulled Stiles on top of him when he laid down on a futon mattress that they use as a couch along with other old mattresses and lawn furniture they stole from vacation homes nearby to make it roomy. He picked up an old comic that they found from boxes from the basement handing one to Stiles then pick up a cigarette.

  
Some time later everyone came inside for dinner to see Derek and Stiles cuddling. “I thought you said no drugs?” Jackson said before picking up cigarettes and lighting it up before handing it to Liam. “I said weed you moron.” Derek said pulling Stiles off with a quick peek before grabbing two bowls from Isaac as he served the stew. Stiles takes the offered stew from Derek as he looked at his pack. Erica and Boyd sat together as the took turns reading to Lillian. Stiles wondered why they kept Lillian after being kicked out and not just send her off for a chance to live a better life. Erica was given the bite once they joined the pack when Lillian was still developing which made Lillian a werewolf and pack so they kept her. Stiles then turn to Allison the only female alpha with her two mates, Kira sitting on her knee bouncing her or feeling up Malia as she took a puff from the cigarette Allison handed her before Allison shotgun kissed then went back to eating. Lydia had her head on Jackson shoulder as both laugh at a joke Scott was telling as he was being spoon feed by Isaac and rubbing the small developing bump Isaac had. Adrien had Cora leaning against him as he talked to his twin brother before whispering about taking a bath together with Cora as everyone else smiled. Ethan and Danny lean against each other as they ate. Liam passed his cigarette to Danny before taking a drink of purified water.

  
Stiles remembered when Scott he handed him a cigarette after he felt better but that only made him sick. Apparently both Kira and Isaac also don’t do those things like smoking or drinking on the weekend but they do participate in the weekend pack bonding with their mates. Stiles also learned that Lydia , Jackson, Aiden and Cora where all single so they had this weird coupling together it’s either Jackson and Lydia, Lydia and Aiden, Aiden and Cora, Jackson and Cora or the rare Lydia and Cora. Danny and Ethan scene both being gay betas like to switch. Liam was also single and bi so the if he usually join in a threesome with Danny and Ethan or if Allison allows it which is almost always for one round allow Malia to take him. Erica and Boyd mostly keeps to themselves like Allison and Kari or Scott and Isaac but will allow Cora or Liam in if they asked first. But Stiles was mostly confused by Derek when he first came to them. From what the pack said Derek was also part of the mix, but stop to be with him and Lillian which allowed Erica and Boyd to join once every weekend. When his 14th birthday came Derek told him the truth as to why he stopped saying that he loves him and only if Stiles is open to it become his mate. Stiles knows it’s not normal but is anything they do is normal, like the pack bonding over laced weed and booze. Switching of partners or Allison and her girls relationship so he just straight up and kiss Derek and told him yes so he moved out of his and Liam’s room and moved into Derek’s. Derek when he move his prep him every night saying he won’t take Stiles until his first heat which would be soon.

  
Allison picked up all three bowls placing them into the empty bin for dishes. “All right even though it’s not the weekend I’m horny because someone is close to heat so up girls.” Allison said slapping both of her girls butts making them yelp as sprinted down stairs. Cora pulled Aiden up putting their bowl in the bin before heading to the makeshift shower in the storage shed that is connected to the river. Lydia put hers, Jackson, Liam, Danny and Ethan’s bowls away before turning to Derek. “One bong and the regular type not the one lace with an aphrodisiac.” Derek said as they cheered getting the bong ready. “Come on Isaac your tired.” Scott said pulling Isaac up and head to their room. Boyd and his family did the same bid everyone a goodnight before going upstairs. Stiles started to feel warm and muggy again which was weird as one fore play would do unless. “Derek I’m hot~” Stiles moan looking at the Alpha as slick came out. Derek smelled Stiles heat coming out as he smirk sliding a hand in his underwear giving his cunt a squeak leading more slick coming out. “About time.” Derek said licking his finger before picking Stiles up racing up the stairs to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supply run to the city

Oldest to Youngest  
Derek is 24  
Aiden and Ethan 21  
Cora 20  
Erica, Boyd and Allison 19  
Scott , Jackson and Danny 18  
Lydia and Isaac 16  
Liam 15  
Stiles 14  
Lillian (Erica and Boyd’s Daughter) 3 (nothing and I mean nothing will happen to her or anyone under the age of 14 will happen to them)

Pink Bunny out

☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆

Derek was sitting up on his bed smoking after three days of nonstop sex with Stiles. Stiles was finally no longer in heat Derek looked at his omega as he slept. A heavy knit blanket was at the last minute thrown over them covering their lower half. Derek moved his hand over the sweat and cum covered back rubbing his cum into Stiles skin before putting out his cigarette and started to lazily move his hand up and down. Derek easily flipped Stiles to his front as he played with his tits watching as Stiles moan as squirm until he came undone. Afterwards he messaging his cum over Stiles front watching as Stiles eyes open and capturing his lips. Stiles know fully awake with a clear mind keep fighting with his tongue as he moved from Derek being above to riding him one last time. Derek came again after what felt like a thousand times the past three days before reaching for a toy that he stole from a sex shop before plugging Stiles up. “Never take it out unless I tell you got it.” Derek said in between kisses. “Yes Alpha always Alpha.” Stiles said before standing up on shaken legs to start the day.

They made their way to the storage shed that was also a self sustaining shower taking a well deserved shower. Of course they couldn’t take their hands off each during that time as they just touch and kiss but never entered as both came again before getting out. Stiles now wears still to long sleeved shirts and leggings walked to grab breakfast of scramble powder eggs, raccoon meat and potatoes in one skillet. Derek talking to Scott who ran the pack as he was preoccupied told him they where running low on toiletries, cigarettes, laundry detergent and seasonings for food. Stiles sat next to Isaac feeling his belly as the pup move around. Stiles tried to get comfortable with the plug in him which Isaac helped him out with pulling a feather pillow he use to sit on when Scott did the same thing. Stiles watched as his mate went over to the safe that was once behind a painting grabbing couple hundred dollars that the pack collected over the years from odd jobs. The odd jobs usually was working on illegal drug farms, betas using their bodies or begging from kind strangers. Derek then looked to his pack giving out orders. “Jackson, Aiden and Ethan beat the shit out of a drug dealer. Scott, Allison your with me on supply run. Erica, Malia, Kira and Isaac here get clothes, shoes and what not. Boyd, Danny, Lydia, Cora and Liam find a job for the day. Stiles" Derek stop giving him a quick kiss handing him the leftover money. “Decoy.” That being said everyone go up and ready to go into a town to rob them blinded.

Stiles looked at his fake ID smiling as his has Derek’s last name and stating that he was 18. Stiles waited for Derek, Scott and Allison to walk in the corner store. Derek looked like a badass biker just waiting for his bike to get fix as Scott and Allison acted like a bunch of horny teenagers going for a weekend trip from praying eyes. Derek had a biker bag in his hand browsing the isles picking up something before putting it back. Scott and Allison was a shit and giggles as they kiss and moan feeling each other up wearing hiking bags. Stiles walked in with the most revealing and innocent looking outfit making the store clerk fallow his every move. Stiles went to drinks grabbing his favorite soda of root beer as Derek already in front of the cheap drinks, grabbed from the back five whisk, couple of small vodka and reached in the very back off the drink display for lose bottles of beer. Scott pushed Allison from behind in the center of the isle to where on the go toiletries and looking as if filling her up grabbed random stuff and put it into her bag. Allison then did the same as Stiles walked up to the store clerk smile shyly brushed some of his chin length hair behind his ear. “Um my Alpha wants me to grab some cigarettes please.” Stiles said as Derek left soon after as Scott and Allison still playing teen love walked into the boys single restroom. Stiles paid for his stuff walking away from the store. Allison and Scott having ruff each other up to make the we had sex so what look before leaving in “embarrassment”. Derek climbed on a motorcycle that he stolen years ago as Scott and Allison climbed into a beat up truck that was left on the side of the road. Derek grabbed the stuff Stiles purchased into the biker bag before pulling him up on the bike kissing him as they road off heading to another store to do the same.

Later that night everyone dumped their bags showing their haul. There where enough booze to keep them hammered for two months as weed would last them another three. The soon to be mother, omega and betas had hit jackpot with clothes. They have full stock of toiletries, seasonings, cigarettes and other household items. And top it all off made double then what they spend. “Shit this was so worth attack that baster." Jackson said looking at the haul. Derek counted thee money that the betas made hand each their share before taking the rest into the safe. “Well it was worth all those blow jobs right Lydia?” Cora said waving her cut as Lydia nodded. Stiles got started with adding the haul to their collection seeing they match last times. Derek pulled Stiles on to his lap looked over the sheet that was tracking their stuff. Derek just suck on to Stiles neck as he tally up. “We have beat last times record with ten more items.” Stiles said as Derek hummed in agreement. “Danny, Jackson, Twins lace the booze and weed with the usual.” The betas and alpha nodded collecting the booze and weed before heading to the shed. Derek turned to Allison and her girls. “Allison dinner roast pigeon.” Derek said as he got up picking Stiles up laying him down of the mattress with a long kiss. “Scott come on we’re chopping wood.” Leaving Stiles and Isaac to


End file.
